


Убийцы

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Ketchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Choking, Hunters & Hunting, Injury, Kissing, Light Sadism, Love Triangles, M/M, Unsafe Sex, dinart, ketchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Без сюжета, просто поебашки. Кинк на раны.If you know any art of this pairing I beg you to share! 🙏Если вы знаете картинки по этому пейрингу, умоляю поделиться! 🙏
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester
Series: Ketchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830679
Kudos: 2





	Убийцы

**Author's Note:**

> Угу, очередной редкий пейринг. Арти такая лапочка, аж пристрелить хочется. (ﾒ￣▽￣)︻┳═一

Артур смотрит на спекшуюся кровь уже третий день. Он видел ее, когда она только свернулась, и как грязные пальцы размазали ее по скуле, и Артур испытал раздражение от того, насколько неровным и уродливым получился развод на челюсти, ему захотелось достать платок и вытереть эту чумазую физиономию… или просто убить Дина, чтобы он больше так не делал.  
На второй день это было уже темное спёкшееся пятно на губах, с которых вечно слетали грубости — но Артур не мог его винить, он знал, что для них это единственный способ общаться, не убивая друг друга. Дин будет хамить, он будет язвить в ответ, а потом Дин опрокинул в себя бутылку пива, спекшаяся ранка открылась, и Артур завороженно наблюдал, как выступили две маленькие бисеринки крови, которые Винчестер тут же слизнул вместе с пеной, даже не заметив.  
На третий день засохшая кровяная корка выглядит отвратительно, как болячка, и Артуру хочется содрать ее, чтобы посмотреть, как из губы потечет свежая алая кровь, и он хочет сделать это своими собственными зубами.  
— Херова лешего ты вылупился?

Кетч ничем не показывает, что он взбешен, хотя такого просто не может быть. Наверняка в своей гнилостной башке он давно уже десятки раз прирезал Дина, но проклятый брит молчит, выжидая; он вне сомнения умеет ждать, и пока его начальству нужны Винчестеры, он будет ждать и пялиться на Дина полыхающими жаждой убийства глазами.  
Зверь внутри Дина непроизвольно отвечает на запрос, заставляет его говорить с Кетчем все грубее, потому что зверю не терпится вступить в схватку, он жаждет битвы, торопит события, желает впиться в мощную шею и раздавить его издающее снисходительный акцент горло, а потом укусить его за щеку — просто чтобы на ней остался уродливый алый след.  
— Гнездо уже рядом, оставь это на вечер, — Кетч отвечает как обычно, вкрадчиво и спокойно, но темные глаза продолжают гореть жаждой убийства, — незачем расходовать это на меня.  
Дин не уверен, что понял, о чем он, и просто презрительно фыркает и отворачивается, не замечая, как Артур Кетч провожает его долгим тягучим взглядом. Часть вампирского гнезда они уничтожили три дня назад, но часть сбежала, и двое охотников вычислили их новый штаб только сейчас.  
Вопросами «а нет ли там засады» было бессмысленно обмениваться, и Дин, и Артур прекрасно знали, что засада будет, и были к ней готовы.  
Дин Винчестер думает о том, как классно будет наконец-то вырезать проклятых кровососов и вернуться домой, где на нем не будет прожигать дыры взглядом проклятый брит.  
Артур Кетч думает о том, сорвет ли Дин свою проклятую корку с губы этим вечером, или она будет раздражать его и обратную дорогу.

В этот раз они не стали выпендриваться перед друг другом, идя на рандеву с более чем десятком неизвестных с ножами, но это им все равно не помогло, и Артур понял это слишком поздно. Тело пронзила боль от сломанного запястья, Артур понял, что не успевает, катастрофически не успевает вывернуться, и мельком он замечает изумленный — почему изумленный? — взгляд Дина, и жалеет, что с ним он, а не Мэри, которая не стала бы тратить время на бесполезные эмоции.  
А потом голова вампира взрывается у самой его шеи, Артур перекатывается, желая схватить лучевой пистолет, и видит, как сразу два вампира бросаются на Дина. Тот невероятно изящным круговым движением скидывает их вместе с курткой, отбрасывая на несколько метров, Артур направляет пушку на них, а Дин стреляет еще в кого-то сбоку.  
Артур не суетится и не паникует; он либо умрет сегодня здесь, либо убьет всех; и так было всегда. Но затем здоровенный вампир бросается на Дина, тот перекручивается, но вес слишком большой, и охотник и вампир, пробив толстое балконное стекло, падают со второго этажа дома, окруженные брызгами сияющего стекла.  
— Дин!

Самым странным было, что лицо Кетча ничего не выражало, даже когда он был на волосок от смерти, но Дина в тот момент вообще изумило, что этот человек позволил себя схватить. Это выглядело противоестественно: самодовольный Артур Кетч не может вырваться из захвата всего лишь двух вампирских тварей. Дин аж помедлил, прежде чем выстрелить, поскольку не мог понять, в чем подвох.  
А потом на него набросились всем скопом, и Дин подумал, что, пожалуй, им следовало меньше выпендриваться друг перед другом и позвать кого-то на подмогу, а потом, казалось, в него влетело полтонны вампира, и был удар, и была боль, пронзившая всю спину в разных местах, и хотя одновременно с этим Дин пронзил вампирское сердце, когда он попытался сделать вдох, у него это не получилось — и последнее, что он помнил, это ночное небо с мелкими звездами и сползающую с него вампирскую тушу.  
— Черт!..

Артур сжигает гнездо, хотя обычно не видит в этом необходимости, но сейчас ему хочется поступить именно так. Он пристегивает руки Дина к своей талии и едет в ту пародию на отель, где они остановились.  
— Ты какого хера творишь?  
Разумеется, он очухивается спустя пять минут после того, как Артур завел двигатель, и теперь дергается, рискуя угробить их обоих, вопя в ухо Артуру какие-то проклятия, и это отчего-то злит не настолько, как он предполагал.  
Артур останавливает мотоцикл на обочине и поворачивает голову к яростно ругающемуся Дину, вопящему что-то об оставленной где попало «Детке». Их лица совсем близко, но ночная дорога слишком темна, чтобы разглядеть текстуру кожи.  
— У тебя в спине пол-окна, Дин Винчестер. Водитель машины из тебя сейчас был бы посредственный.  
Он зарычал, больно сжав связанными руками живот, и это было неожиданно, интенсивно и… нельзя сказать, чтобы неприятно. Артур срывается с места, решив игнорировать вопли Дина. Ночной ветер оказывается бессилен остудить жар его щек, когда он впервые сообразил, что ему предстоит, как только они доберутся до мотеля.

— Я сам! — рычит Дин Винчестер, а Артур Кетч лишь молча указывает ему на замызганное единственное в номере зеркало, в котором и четверть спины Дина не отразится, даже если бы освещение было нормальным, и он бы обладал гибкостью, позволяющей вытаскивать куски стекла из собственной спины.  
Дин с размаху садится на кровать и лишь усилием воли ухитряется не вскочить с позорным криком — один из осколков оказался несколько пониже спины, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, потому что Кетч не отводит от него своих черных сверкающих зенок.  
Он неторопливо и аккуратно раскладывает медицинский набор, действуя четко и хладнокровно, как всегда, но Дин слишком занят своей болью, и не может придумать, чем бы отвлечь Кетча, чтобы приподняться и вынуть проклятый осколок.  
— Не надо, я срежу! — его голос звучит странновато, когда Дин попытался снять рубашку, он хотел было возразить, но не нашел сил, лишь сидел, стиснув зубы, пока Кетч устраивался за его спиной и срезал ножницами прилипшую к спине мокрую от крови рубашку.  
Кетч резко втянул в себя воздух, и Дин увидел в том самом замызганном зеркале на стене, как изменилось его самодовольное ебло.  
— _Насколько_ все плохо? — мрачно поинтересовался он, хотя уже и так видел, что его спина словно проехалась по гигантской терке.  
— Не настолько! — Кетч произнес это слишком быстро, его пальцы коснулись мышц возле шеи и сразу же отдёрнулись, словно обжегшись, да и голос звучал слишком необычно.  
— Ты… — начал Дин с гневом, но Кетч перебил:  
— Ты в порядке, Дин, — он уже взял себя в руки. — Не вертись. Чем спокойнее ты будешь сидеть, тем быстрее я закончу работу.  
Дин видел в зеркале, как он взял в руки пинцет. Что бы там ни было, британец уже вернул самообладание. И Дину тоже приходилось сидеть и терпеть. Впрочем, это были не сказать чтобы ужасные ощущения — скорее просто скучные, даже боль в месте, где осколок впился в задницу, поутихла. Кетч работал молча, это ощущалось как пощипывание, иногда более, иногда менее болезненное, а потом очередной осколок стекла падал с легким звоном в металлическую миску. На самом деле, будь на месте Артура Кетча кто-то другой, Дин наверняка бы во время этой процедуры заснул.

«Враг» — каждый человек вкладывает в это слово определенное значение, критерии, по которым люди оценивают других людей, как врагов, разнятся, но смысл значения не меняется — «врагов нужно убивать».  
Кто-то называет «врагами» тех, кого ему приказали называть врагами, кто-то — незнакомцев, кто-то — монстров, главное, чтобы переключатель друг-враг работал, чтобы распознавательный механизм не давал сбои в случае, когда «врагом» надо назвать кого-то, кто раньше был «другом».  
Артур Кетч всегда считал это чрезмерным переусложнением.  
Для него синонимом слова «враг» было словосочетание «кто угодно».  
Он не видел смысла переключаться.  
До сих пор.  
Некоторые осколки вошли очень глубоко, и он удивлялся выдержке Дина Винчестера, но еще больше он удивлялся тому, что сейчас думает только о том, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. И не просто сохранить ему жизнь, а снова пойти на охоту вместе.  
Артуру хотелось прикоснуться пальцами к каждой его ране, а потом вылизать их, слизать с его спины всю кровь, хотя тот вампир абсолютно точно не успел его укусить.

Дину множество раз помогали очищать и перебинтовывать раны, и он не видел в том ничего странного, но именно сейчас это ощущалось чужеродно, на грани неловкости.  
Кетч вынул осколки, наложил несколько швов там, где порезы оказались особенно глубоки, и сейчас заклеивал более мелкие раны пластырем, и все это молча, не изменившись в лице, вообще, никак, будто робот. Казалось, он полностью сконцентрировался на процессе, пальцы двигались четко, без единого лишнего движения, глаза не отрывались от спины Дина… но все равно это ощущалось странно. Молчание ощущалось напряженно.  
Но Дин понятия не имел, что можно сказать, чтобы это прозвучало нормально.  
И Кетч, видимо, тоже.

— Полагаю, здесь должно иметь место выражение благодарности.  
Дин лишь вначале смотрит ошалело, затем в глазах появляется скрытый гнев.  
— И кто кому по-твоему должен быть благодарен?  
— Оба. Друг другу, — Артур пытается изобразить свою самую дружелюбную улыбку, но почему-то именно в этот момент не получается, и Дин лишь хмурится. — Мы оба спасли друг другу жизни, — Артур проклинает себя, еще когда произносит слог «ли», осознавая, насколько все получилось фальшиво. С обычными людьми это всегда работало, да только редко было ему нужно, но этот… Дин Винчестер смотрит и видит его притворство насквозь, и не может понять, зачем Артур вообще начал шевелить языком, чтобы произнести эту чушь.  
— Чувак, мы охотились, — вопреки ожиданию презрения Дин лишь недоуменно хмурится. — Разумеется, мы должны были прикрывать друг друга. Но блять, если бы мы говорили каждый раз за это спасибо, у нас уже тридцать лет как языки бы стерлись.  
— Не верю, что твой язык настолько слаб.  
Дин фыркает.  
— Зато без акцента.  
«Что? — мысленно фыркает Артур. — Какая ерунда. Поверить не могу, что я все еще его не убил».  
— Может, ты просто веришь в то, что слово «спасибо» сделает тебя слабым? — иногда невозможно устоять перед вызовом, даже таким абсурдным, как этот.  
— Чувак, — Дин произносит это с превращающим кровь в огонь презрением, — твоя база уже недалеко. Прибереги эту британщину для тех, кому не похуй. Незачем расходовать ее на меня.  
Огонь в крови гаснет, оставляя ликующее тепло. Артур Кетч улыбается своей самой «милой» улыбкой, и видит, как на этот раз она удалась идеально.  
«Он помнит каждое слово, что я сказал ему в эти три дня. Равно как и я помню каждое его. Это так… умиротворяет».  
— Я видел магазин неподалеку, — Артур поднимается со своей узкой кровати. — Тебе принести что-нибудь?  
Он лезет в карман куртки, проверить, не выпал ли бумажник, и морщится, а Дин только сейчас замечает…  
— Что с твоей рукой?  
— Перелом, — равнодушно отвечает Артур, меняя руки. Отлично, деньги все еще при нем, а то пришлось бы добывать их, а у него сейчас не было настроения. — Все еще есть другая.  
— Погоди, — Дину приходится останавливать его уже у двери. — Какого хера ты не сказал раньше? Давай перевяжу.  
— Нет нужды, — Артур делает шаг к выходу, но не отворачивается. — Как ты сказал, моя база уже недалеко.

Дин бинтует его опухшее посиневшее запястье с татуировкой, мощное, не менее мощное, чем его, с проступающими жилами, и думает о том, что он с большим удовольствием двинул бы ему по самодовольной роже.  
Кетч внимательно следит за его движениями — настолько, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, темные ресницы то приподнимаются, глядя угольным взором на его лицо, то возвращаются обратно к сломанному запястью в руках Дина.  
«Это попросту нелепо, — думает охотник. — Этот ебанутый нарочно пытается дразнить меня? Нахуя?»  
Ему снова хочется укусить Кетча за щеку. Это такая хорошая, гладкая щека, даже жаль, что ему ни разу не перепало от вампирских ублюдков по морде, синяк на ней смотрелся бы офигительно…

— Как насчет секса?  
С трудом, но Дину удалось не подавиться бургером, принесенным Кетчем с заправки. Англичашка уже расправился со своим сэндвичем, и теперь держал стакан виски ( _откуда_ он взял стакан?), раздражающе оттопырив мизинец.  
Кетч приподнял голову, чуть прищурил глаза, улыбнулся и произнес со своим блядским акцентом:  
— Я ни за что не поверю, что ты никогда не делал этого с мужчиной.  
— С чего ты решил, что я захочу сделать это с тобой? — Дин все еще был слегка шокирован его предложением, и ему не удалось придать своему голосу должное количество насмешки.  
Он снова приподнял голову чуть выше и с превосходством во взгляде, опять улыбаясь, протянул:  
— Ну, ты так смотришь на меня…  
«Что?»  
Он облизнул губы и, потянув еще немного паузу, договорил:  
— Как будто хочешь меня убить.  
— Это ты смотришь на меня так, будто хочешь убить, и кончай лыбиться как придурок, иначе я действительно захочу тебя убить!  
Кетч опустил голову и взглянул на Дина лукаво и исподлобья:  
— Значит, наши желания совпадают?  
Дин глотнул пива и, пока пил, не отрываясь смотрел на Кетча.  
— Значит, так ты охотишься? Убиваешь, ешь, а потом трахаешься?  
— Иногда, — спокойно ответил охотник. — Если подберется приятная компания.  
— А ты?.. — Дин нахмурился. Если он сейчас скажет…  
— Что? Нет, нет, кончено. Твоя мать прекрасный охотник, лучший, с кем я работал, но…

Артур судорожно пытался придумать, что бы соврать. Ах, ну конечно. Нет, только не это. Черт-черт-черт!.. Он должен был подготовиться к этому вопросу, но он забыл… Проклятье!..  
— Она тебя отшила, — грубо обрубил Дин. — Потому что ты — ты.  
Артур смиренно опустил глаза. Этот вариант пришёл в голову сразу же, но ему не хотелось признавать какое-либо, даже мнимое поражение перед Дином. Или говорить о том, что он хочет обоих, и Мэри — намного сильнее. Хотя, пожалуй, не сейчас.  
— Мы не можем изменить свою природу, — тихо произнес он, а затем взглянул Дину в глаза: — Так почему бы ей не потакать?  
— Потому что мы люди, а не животные? — нахмурился Дин.  
— Что такого плохого в том, чтобы побыть животным? — возразил Артур. — Ты хочешь меня убить, я хочу тебя убить, секс — наилучшее решение этой проблемы. Впрочем, как хочешь. Я просто предложил.  
Дин поднялся от своей тумбочки и встал вплотную к Артуру, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
— Почему-то у меня ощущение, что если я откажусь от твоего предложения, я не проснусь завтра утром.  
— Я бы никогда так не поступил, — Артуру приходилось буквально заставлять себя смотреть в его глаза, а не на спёкшуюся кровь на губе. Он и так перевозбудился, пока вытаскивал из его спины осколки, и возбуждение становилось уже болезненным. — Вы нужны моему начальству живыми.  
— Ну, а у меня нет начальства, — усмехнулся Дин, — поэтому я могу делать с тобой абсолютно все, что захочу.  
Артур выдал ему самую глумливую гримасу умиления, на которую был способен.  
— Ну, ты можешь попытаться.  
— Это вызов?  
Артур поднялся. Игра ему уже надоела. Он просто…  
— Я буду нежен с тобой, ты будешь нежен со мной, никто не пострадает, — с этими словами Дин Винчестер развернул его, вжал в стену и впился пальцами в ягодицу.  
Артур вздрогнул — он очень точно задел нерв, хотя вряд ли специально — вцепился в его задницу в ответ, прижимаясь и потираясь о бедра. Дин тоже поморщился.

Рука Кетча скользнула под джинсы и тут же отдернулась; Дин почувствовал, как охотник вздрогнул всем телом и отстранился, глядя на свою руку.  
— Это… кровь?.. — его голос дрогнул.  
Дин удивленно уставился в его лицо. Он вынул «пропущенный» Кетчем осколок, как только тот ушел за едой, но сейчас бриташку угораздило проехаться пальцами по тому самому порезу.  
— А ты что, вдруг начал бояться крови?.. — еще не договорив, он почувствовал, что догадка совершенно неверная. Глаза Кетча расширились, губы приоткрылись, а член, прижимавшийся к бедрам Дина, встал почти мгновенно, пока он смотрел на свои пальцы, вымазанные в крови Дина. На самом деле, это в какой-то степени было жутко. Зато он впервые потерял самообладание, и внезапно Дин понял, почему у него был странный голос, когда он взялся вытащить из его ран осколки, и почему он вообще за это взялся…  
— Тебя это заводит, — он схватил Кетча за отвороты рубашки и встряхнул. — Ты просто тащишься от насилия, не так ли? — он шепчет это, почти касаясь его губ своими и чувствуя бёдрами его эрекцию. Дин просунул колено между его ног и прижал, и охотник судорожно втянул воздух ртом. — Кажется, я зря пообещал быть нежным с тобой…  
И уже судорожно выдыхает Дин, потому что англичашка схватил за член его, лизнул в губы и прошептал:  
— Ты тоже.

— И ты не будешь, — Артур чувствует, как кровь закипает во всем теле, как быстрее бьется сердце, как наливается в его руке член Дина. — И уж особенно не буду я.

В глазах Кетча жажда и похоть, и Дину это нравится. Нравится смотреть на него сверху вниз, неторопливо насаживаясь на его толстый прямой член, нравится, как дрожат его ресницы, нравится сжимать пальцами его шею и то, как вопреки своим же словам Кетч держит его за бедра аккуратно, почти нежно.  
На самом деле, он не может иначе — не со сломанным запястьем.  
Они молча трахаются, таращась друг на друга и почти не моргая, словно если кто-то из них моргнет, второй тут же выстрелит, хоть ни на ком из них нет одежды.  
Бриташка сам настоял на этом, содрав с Дина абсолютно все, вплоть до носков. Выскребать его из свеженадетого костюмчика оказалось сложнее, но и забавнее. Дину нравилось, что одна из его рук почти не двигается. Он знал, что так думать плохо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему нравилось.  
У Кетча было крепкое мускулистое тело, почти без шрамов, словно он тоже регулярно пользовался услугами ангелов, а его светлая кожа была даже слишком холеной для охотника, почти бархатной, поэтому первое, что Дин сделал прежде, чем коснуться его члена, это укусил его за горло.  
Кетч зашипел и впился ногтями в его ягодицы, зашипел снова от боли в запястье, но тем не менее запрокинул голову и позволил Дину оставлять яркие засосы на своем горле. Это тоже было очень возбуждающе.  
Сам Дин не сказал бы этого даже под пытками, но идея Кетча потрахаться была диво как хороша. Ему действительно было нужно увидеть, как исчезает его самодовольная лыба и превращается в похотливую, как сбивается его дыхание, когда Дин насаживается на его член, и сильно, намеренно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки, впивается пальцами в плечи.  
Смотреть, как его щеки захватывает румянец, а руки судорожно мечутся, пытаясь скользнуть по его бедрам, забрать контроль, сделать все по-своему, но Дин не собирается позволять ему ничего делать «по-своему», он ухмыляется, как только Кетч совершает ошибку и случайно проводит пальцами больной руки по одной из сейчас даже почти не саднящих ран…

— Что ты задумал?.. — Артур падает на спину, прижатый за обе руки, и шипит от боли в сломанном запястье. Дин нависает над ним, а затем яростно кусает в шею, заставляя Артура прогнуться под ним, ближе и острее, чем надо, особенно когда его палец входит внутрь, и все тело обдает жаром.  
— Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе себя иметь на спине? Чтобы ты в ней потом еще полночи ковырялся?!  
Дин рычит, а Артура обдает волна нового жара — он никак не думал, что Дин так хорошо распознает… Понял ли он это сразу, или только сейчас, или вообще догадался интуитивно?  
Дин растягивает его настойчиво, напористо, совсем не нежно, но и не грубо, и Артур не знает, как на это реагировать, он не то чтобы не собирался сегодня быть снизу… он вообще ничего не собирался делать с Дином сегодня.  
Но он рад, что это случилось. Ну, по крайней мере, доволен.  
— Значит, ты предпочтешь поиметь на спине меня?  
Артур смотрит в глаза Дина, они слишком темные сейчас, он криво усмехается, словно бы качая головой, а потом сгибает уже три пальца внутри Артура. Тот выгибается, ему хочется прикоснуться к своему члену, но Дин удерживает его обе руки, здоровую и больную, и ему лишь остаётся извиваться и ждать, глядя в его лицо.  
— Одно твое слово — и мы прекратим, — Дин кладет ему руку посередине груди, а второй по-прежнему тянет стенки ануса. Артур поджимает губы, яростно глядя в его глаза.  
Дин усмехается, убирает руки и входит, Артур втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, больно и приятно, его давно _так_ не имели, Дин держит его за руки и ебет лицом к лицу, и это непривычно — с _таким_ это непривычно, а еще, не смотря на то, что его движения хороши, Артур хочет коснуться себя, но на каждое движение его рук Дин лишь рычит и долбит его все сильнее.  
«Хочет, чтобы просил», — думает Артур и старается расслабиться сильнее, потому что не собирается давать этому ублюдку того, чего он так жаждет.  
Он знает, _чего_ жаждет сейчас Дин.  
Ради того же он заводил интрижки со многими коллегами-охотниками, как женщинами, так и мужчинами.  
Увидеть, как хищник под тобой превращается в жертву и стонет.  
В любой другой раз Артур бы поддался — но не сейчас. Он не желает проиграть — только не Дину.  
Но толчки продолжаются, долго, даже слишком, становясь больше мучительными, Артур извивается, не доходя до разрядки, Дин даже не прижимается к нему так, чтобы член касался его живота, и он понимает, что чувствует сейчас Артур — не может не понимать.  
Но вместо: «Дай мне кончить», с губ слетает прерывистое: «Поцелуй меня». Потому что такие, как они, ненавидят следовать очевидным приказам, даже если выполнение их принесет удовольствие.  
Он удивлен, и Артур считает это победой. Он даже жмурится, когда Дин и вправду раскрывает его рот и целует — он не ожидал этого, не ожидал этого, даже если бы ожидал, что они станут трахаться — такое просто не в их стиле; но целоваться приятно, Артур жмурится, а потом возмущенно мычит, потому что Дин буквально прокусывает его нижнюю губу, Артур тянется зубами в ответ, но не успевает — не успевает схватить проклятую корку на его губе, что только что была в зоне досягаемости, и он издает первый — и очень разочарованный стон.  
Дин ухмыляется, и на его лице даже в сумерках можно прочесть выражение: «Ранен и недоволен? — Отлично».

Он пялится на него взглядом животного, а не человека, так, будто не осознает, что происходит, так, будто в его жопе не хозяйничает сейчас член Дина, и это бесит.  
«Я _буду_ трахать тебя, пока ты не начнешь стонать, чего бы мне это не стоило».  
Кетч молчит под ним, лишь тяжело дышит и извивается, желая прикоснуться к члену, но Дин не собирается позволять ему это; его заводят эти движения, заставляют продолжать иметь британского убийцу.

Артур хочет, чтобы он сделал это внутрь, он на переделе, и он обязательно кончит на последней, длинной фрикции, но вместо этого Дин вынимает и кончает на его грудь, выплескивает на него сперму, как на дешевую шлюху, это бесит, мгновенный гнев мешает оргазму, и Артур кончает себе на живот, но не полностью, болезненно, совсем не так, как он хотел.  
Он подается вперед, не зная еще, что сделает, может, придушит этого гада, а может, просто вопьется ногтями в его спину и раздерет ее еще сильнее, но Дин толкает его в грудь, размазывая семя, щиплет за соски, вымазывая их в сперме, а потом резко снова входит в Артура.  
— Мы еще не закончили.

Вид залитого спермой Кетча восхитителен, но он так и не застонал, даже когда кончал, с каким-то блять британским шипением, и Дин понял, что так не годится, он взглянул в угольные глаза, и у него снова встал, еще сильнее, чем прежде, и вогнать пенис в его растраханную дырку было охуенно.  
Кетч распахивает глаза и рот, но не издает ни звука, только пялится на Дина, но тот внезапно видит, как темнеют его щеки.  
— Тебе нравится.  
Он не спрашивает, он утверждает, и румянец на щеках убийцы становится заметнее, а нутро сжимает член Дина так, словно не хочет отпускать.  
«Я заставлю тебя, — Дин улыбается и кладет ладонь под его затылок. — Выебу тебя так, что ты будешь умолять меня прекратить».

«Это зашло слишком далеко, — с неохотой осознавал Артур. — Надо было сдаться, надо было сдаться намного раньше…»  
А теперь возбуждение было болезненным, задница онемела от проникновений и одновременно все еще горела огнем, кровь, ставшая такой тяжелой, что почти неприятной, заставляла мечтать о разрядке.  
Это уже надоело.  
— Дин… — слово слетает с губ почти беззвучно, Артур уже в таком состоянии, что едва осознает присутствие другого человека, несмотря на то, что этот человек трахает его в жопу.  
— Да? — он склоняется, чтобы прошептать это, и его дыхание обдает щеку, заставляя Артура покраснеть от смущения.  
— Дай мне кончить… — лицо краснеет еще сильнее. — Пожалуйста.  
— Разве это было так сложно? — выдыхает он в его рот, и только тогда Артур понимает, что он не менее истощен, чем он, что он мечтал кончить в него уже долгое время, а затем Дин целует его, а потом кусает за щеку, Артур стонет не столько от боли, сколько от возмущения — как, по его мнению, он сможет скрыть укус от человеческих зубов на лице?!  
— Прекрати!.. — он пользуется моментом, чтобы вырвать свою руку из захвата и наконец-то коснуться члена. Больно.  
— А то что?.. — Дин этого словно не замечает; он толкается в него вновь и лижет щеку в том месте, где оставил укус.  
— А то я тебе оставлю такой же!.. — угроза звучит жалко и как-то по-детски, но Артуру надоело, он дрочит себе через силу, но никак не может достичь разрядки, проклятье, это худший секс, что у него когда-либо был, зачем он вообще связался с этим…  
— Прости, — к его неожиданности, Дин снова целует его и меняет позу, начинает двигаться под другим углом, и медленнее. Артур всхлипывает, ему уже все равно, только бы кончить поскорее и сбежать, проклятье…

Вопреки ожиданиям, несчастный вид Кетча заставляет Дина почувствовать не возбуждение, а наоборот, угрызения совести. Ведь он уже услышал его просьбу, увидел укус, но как будто все еще мало, мало, это еще не все, что Дин хотел с ним сделать…  
Хотя он уже чувствует, как по спине течет из раскрывшихся ран кровь.  
Как член болезненно твёрд.  
Как беспорядочно сжимается человек под ним, дроча себе так быстро, словно опаздывает тушить пожар.  
— Прости, — он шепчет почти беззвучно, а затем обнимает, как будто под ним хрупкая девушка, а не здоровенный британский убийца, и обнимает еще нежнее и крепче, когда слышит, как он судорожно втягивает воздух и сжимается вокруг него.  
Он имеет его нежно, прижавшись куда плотнее, чем раньше, и чувствует, как Артур втягивается, чувствует, как он подстраивает движения руки под него, как начинает дышать ровнее и глубже. Дин держит голову возле его, так, чтобы не смотреть в лицо; он не знает точно, что еще может заставить его сделать физиономия этого человека.  
Надо просто трахнуть его, нормально, без того, что он хотел сделать с ним…  
Артур стонет и извивается, словно пытаясь сбежать, он перекидывает больную руку ему на шею, и Дин фиксирует его, чтобы он точно понял, что…  
— Я поймал тебя. Ты — моя добыча. Ты не сбежишь никуда, — шепчет он в его аккуратное ухо.  
— Хватит!.. — Артур дёргается.  
— Я решаю, когда нам хватит, — шепчет Дин и снова целует его, наслаждаясь тем, как он извивается под ним и сжимает его все сильнее.  
— Ублюдок, — стонет Артур, когда Дин его отпускает, и это слово срывает какие-то барьеры, о которых Дин и не подозревал. Потому что бриташка раздражающе вежлив обычно? Или потому что Дин сам считает себя…  
— А ну заткнись! — шипит он, хватая Артура за горло, хотя это на самом деле последнее, что он хочет. И он видит, как загораются глаза убийцы под ним.  
— Сука, — выдыхает он, и Дин чувствует, как движется его кадык под ладонью. Член словно бы полыхает огнем, когда Дин закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и ебет так, будто хочет пронзить насквозь.  
Это хорошо. Это становится очень хорошо.  
— Я сказал… — рука сжимается на горле, а Артур от этого сжимается вокруг его члена, — что бы… — Дин задыхается, он сейчас вряд ли бы смог остановиться, даже если бы Артур умер, — заткнулся!..  
— Тварь!.. — Артур не отрывает горящих глаз от него, он задыхается не меньше. — Ненавижу тебя!..  
И дальше остаются лишь стоны и первые слоги, и у обоих просто не хватает скорости, чтобы выговорить, остаются только «за» и «су», и горящие угольные глаза, от которых Дин не может отвести свои, пока он жарит жопу этого мудака, господи, он никогда в жизни никого не хотел выебать настолько, насколько он хочет выебать его, и именно так, с рукой на его горле, слушая его стоны, глядя в его глаза, накончать в него, после того, как имел полночи…  
Он кричит, и кричит и Артур, и на этот раз они кончают полноценно, окончательно, досуха выплеснув друг в друга абсолютно все.

У Артура дрожат ноги. На самом деле, дрожит все тело, от боли в растянутых связках, задница, которую выебли так, как никогда раньше, болит; он весь влажный от пота, грудь и живот перемазаны в сперме, дыхание все никак не восстанавливается, а в голове звенящая пустота.  
_Так_ он никогда в жизни не трахался.  
Он не знает, хочет ли он убить Дина или повторить это через несколько дней.  
А Дин Винчестер уже спит, лежа на животе и оставив руку на его шее так, словно Артур был его собственностью.  
Артуру случалось играть в разнообразные игры. И в те, что были связаны с мольбами тоже.  
Но он никогда… в этот раз… он умолял по-настоящему. И до этого его довел человек, которого он знает сколько — меньше недели?..  
Артуру случалось быть снизу и весьма наслаждаться этим, но сегодня он чувствовал, что его поимели. Дин Винчестер сделал его своей сучкой, и Артура повело, настолько, что он на несколько мгновений потерял себя, настолько, что полностью потерял контроль…  
Худшее чувство в жизни.  
«Я непременно отберу у тебя что-нибудь не менее ценное, Дин. Как насчёт твоей мамочки?»  
Он засыпает, положив свою руку поверх пальцев Дина и все еще ощущая во рту привкус содранной с его губы в последний момент корочки крови.


End file.
